Lie About Us
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: AU Major PiperLeo. Leo Wyatt is a very successful business man and is happily married or that is just what everyone else thinks, well at least since she came into the picture. READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Lie About Us**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Leo Wyatt is a very successful business man and is happily married or that is just what everyone else thinks, well at least since she came into the picture. **

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter One**

He couldn't understand how he had fallen for her so fast. It was suppose to be just sex, just meaningless sex but they both knew it was more than that.

He gazed down at the sleeping figure laying on his chest. Her chestnut hair spread over her like a blanket of chocolate. Last night was so heavenly well at least the ending of it. He could see that she was getting tired of their routine but he just didn't know how he could change it. Well he did but it was really difficult. He looked over at the clock next to him.

_Damn 5 am. _He thought as he turned his gaze back to her. He placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Baby, I have to go." He said as he gently pushed her off of him. He got up and started picking up his clothes which was strewn about the bedroom. As he started to button up his shirt he heard something moved and turned back to the bed. On the bed sat the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He chocolate hair flew down her body while she hugged the bedspread to her chest.

"You weren't even going to say goodbye." She said as she watched him finish getting dressed. She had felt when his presence got off the bed.

"You just looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you." Leo said as he finished putting on his clothes and walked towards her.

"Well still I would have wanted to have said goodbye."

"Ok Im sorry I didn't wake you." Leo said as he leaned over and captured her lips. They were just so toxic to him that he couldn't help himself. As the kiss got passionate they eagerly fought over dominance but reluctantly she pulled away.

"Don't start something you know you are not going to finish." She said as she looked in his eyes. She just couldn't understand how she got in this situation, sleeping with a married man. He could see something pretty obvious in her eyes. Disappointment.

"Ok well I'll call you later." Leo said as he gave a quick peck on her cheek before grabbing his briefcase and rushing out of the apartment.

That was their routine. A nice dinner at her place, a night of incredible sex and then him was leaving early in the morning. No one knew about their relationship. It wasn't anything she was really proud of. I mean she loved Leo with all her heart but she just never saw herself as the type of woman to sleep with a married man. That was just not the person Piper Halliwell was.

Leo arrived at the Wyatt Manor around 6:30 later that morning. He walked up the stairs towards the master bedroom where he saw his wife of 7 years sitting in front of her vanity mirror brushing her long hair. He stopped at the door and let out a sigh. Their relationship had been on the rocks since 3 years ago when he had found out that she had cheated on him. But since he loved her so much he forgave her but they both knew since then their relationship was hardly the same.

She seemed to have sensed another presence in the room and turned around and saw him standing in the door way. She gave him a small smile which he returned. She got up and crossed the room and went over to him and gave him a hug. Her touches use to send shock waves through his body but now they didn't d anything for him.

"Another later night at the office?" she asked as she released him from the hug.

"Yea they put me on a new case so I had to review it and I fell asleep at the office." Leo lied.

"Oh k. Well do want to go out to dinner with me tonight at the bistro?" she asked. Leo knew he couldn't make it because he decided to take Piper out. He had canceled on her yesterday because his wife wanted to go shopping.

"I can't. Got some work to take care of." He said as he saw her face fell. "But how bout we go out to lunch?"

"Ok that's great I know the perfect place, my friend Phoebe told me the food there is to die for." She said with a smile.

"Sure babe what ever you want, now if you excuse me I'm going to take a shower before heading back to the office." Leo said as he started to walk off but was stopped by her voice.

"Want some company?" she said in a seductive manner as she walked up to him and played with the small portion of his chest which was revealed at the top of his button up shirt. Leo didn't know if it was a good idea to do it but this was his wife and he had turned her down a few times in the past since his affair but now he felt like he sort of owed it to her.

"Sure." He said as he lead her into the bathroom. When he reached in the bathroom he noticed that she was only wearing a robe and not her usual morning attire. She pushed him up against the bathroom mirror and captured his lips in a kiss as if she owned them. Leo just let her do as she pleased with her hands as he started picturing Piper in front of him. He knew what was going to happen but he didn't stop it, he just didn't stop it.

"Hmm I love you so much Leo." She said as she nibbling his ear.

"Me too." Leo replied as ecstasy started to fill him. He wasn't seeing his wife standing in front of him he saw his lover Piper and started acting as if he was about to make love with her not his wife.

**Something that had been on my mind. I just wanted to write it out. Let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lie About Us**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Leo Wyatt is a very successful business man and is happily married or that is just what everyone else thinks, well at least since she came into the picture. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Authors Note: Wow thanks for the positive feedback from all you who reviewed. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Two**

Piper walked out of her bedroom after taking a long cold shower. It was something about spending the night with Leo that just made her body feel really hot. As she started to walk over to the kitchen her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"_Hey sis."_

"Hey Pheebs, how are you?"

"_I'm good, hey I was wondering if you are doing anything for lunch."_

"No not that I know of. What's up?"

"_Well I'm suppose to be meeting with my wedding consultant for lunch and Cole can't make it so I cancelled but the reservations are still in I couldn't cancel them without paying a fee."_

"So you want your big sister to come to the rescue."

"_Yes I would greatly appreciate it."_

"Ok I guess I could come it would give me an opportunity to get more to date with the wedding."

"_Yea and for me to find out the reason why you have refused to go out on any of the blind dates I have set up for you."_

"Phoebe how many times I have to tell I just don't feel comfortable going on those things."

"_Ok but still."_

"You know what Pheebs, I'm late for work so I'll see you at noon, I'll swing around your house around that time."

"_Ok bye sis."_

"Bye." Piper said as she hung up her cell. She looked at her clock on the wall, it was just after 9. She wondered if she would meet Leo in his office at this hour. There was only one way to find out.

Leo sat at his desk in his office being unable to concentrate. Last night he had had amazing sex with Piper and this morning he had sex with his wife. He couldn't help but feel bad. Sure he loved his wife but it was just that he loved Piper also. She had came in his life when their relationship wasn't in a good place, it started as a simple affair but now. Now he couldn't wait to get done with work just so he could meet her at their spot. He had to admit it, he was falling in love with Piper Halliwell. He was pulled out his thoughts by the buzz of the intercom.

_Mr. Wyatt, there is a Ms. Halliwell out here to see you._

Piper? It couldn't be her but still he didn't know any other Ms. Halliwell. "Send her in." "Please let it be her." He whispered to himself as the door started to open. It revealed none other than her standing there with a simple sundress on.

"Hello Ms. Halliwell, how may I help you?" Leo said in a formal manner. His office had security cameras in it and Piper knew this. That was one of the reasons why he didn't want to meet her at his office.

"Well Mr. Wyatt I have this problem." Piper said playing along.

"Really and what might this problem be." Leo said as he looked at Piper twirling her hair.

"Well all the details are here on the paper. I'll be leaving now." She said as she got up and instead of exiting the office went inside of Leo's study. Leo looked at the piece of paper which read.

_Follow me._

He look back at the paper and back towards his study, it was the only part of his office without cameras. He got up and walked towards his study. As he entered it Piper's sundress flew into his face. He removed it and before him on his desk sat Piper in all her glory completely nude. His eyes ran over her body. She watched his eyes filled with lust as he turned around and locked the door.

An hour later, the two of them walked out of the study looking as if they had just finish discussing her problem.

"Well Ms Halliwell I believe that should do the trick." Leo said as he handed her back the paper.

"Ok thank you Mr. Wyatt." Piper said with a smile as she walked out of his office with her hips swaying from side to side knowing that his eyes were following it. Leo glanced at his watch and it had a few minutes after 11. Damn he had to go meet his wife at Quake soon. He ran into his restroom and took his manly cologne and slapped some on his body to remove Piper's womanly scent from off him. He took another look in the mirror and went out to go and meet his wife.

Piper and Phoebe walked into Quake at half past 12 laughing at some joke. They had seen some elderly folk arguing on their way there.

"That will be you and Cole one day you know." Piper said as she walked into the restaurant.

"Yea maybe but it could also be you if we get you a man." Phoebe said with a smile.

"I don't need you to get me a man Phoebe, I am more than capable of acquiring on of those."

"Hey there is my friend Elizabeth, I had told her about Quake earlier in the week. Hey Liz." Phoebe said as she waved to a blonde hair lady who was a few tables in front of them. Piper couldn't see the woman good but she saw her date pretty damn good.

"Hey Phoebe." Liz said as her friend walked up to her. "Honey this is Phoebe." She said to the guy sitting with her. He turned around and the colour from his face drained a bit. He wasn't looking at Phoebe but the person behind her, the person who had been at his office less than an hour ago.

"Hey you must be Leo, her husband." Phoebe said as she took his hand. He was quickly knocked out of his gaze and no one seems to notice the difference in his colour.

"Yea nice to meet you." Leo said as he shook her hand. Piper stood behind her trying to regain her composure. It's not everyday you see the man you love with another woman, wait she was the 'other woman' this lady sitting with him was 'the woman'.

"Oh sorry, this is my sister Piper." Phoebe said as she moved to the side allowing Piper to walk forward.

"Nice to meet you Piper." Liz said as she reached to shake her hand. For a split second Piper hesitated but quickly shook her hand back.

"Likewise."

"Hey we should all sit together and have lunch together." Phoebe suggested. Piper wanted to just run and hide under a rock because the sight before her made her eyes burn.

"That would be great." Liz said. The two secret lovers didn't say anything during the whole lunch, they barely ate their food. Nothing needed to be said, at least not here, not now but later enough will be said.

**I know a crappy chapter, its just I have a lot on my mind. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lie About Us**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Leo Wyatt is a very successful business man and is happily married or that is just what everyone else thinks, well at least since she came into the picture. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Authors Note: Wow thanks for the positive feedback from all you who reviewed. And I see that some of you guys have put this story on your alert list and favorites thanks also. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Three**

Piper walked around her kitchen preparing dinner. She couldn't help but think about the lunch she had earlier with her sister, Leo and his…wife. Damn, she just felt so bad since that lunch. I mean she knew that he was married its just that she never really thought about it, you know but then she saw them together, she saw how happy his wife was, she saw his wife smile with him during the encounter and she just couldn't help feel…evil. She was one of the factors, no the main factor of why that woman's smile would turn to a frown. She just didn't know what to do. She was pulled out of her thoughts by some knocking on the door. At first she started to ignore it but it became more frequent.

"Piper." The familiar voice said. She just hoped that if she didn't answer it would go away.

"Come on Piper, I know you are there." The voice said but she didn't answer, she didn't feel that she could face him right now, not after what had happened. "I'm coming in." the voice said. She then heard a jingle of keys and the clicking of the lock. She didn't even turn around as she heard the door open.

Leo walked into the apartment and looked around for Piper, he knew that she was home because her car was in the driveway. He walked into the kitchen and saw her busying herself with dinner. He let out a low sigh and walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"I know you are." She replied still not looking at him.

"I didn't know you were going to be at Quake otherwise I wouldn't have come."

"I know, Leo I know."

"Then why are you so mad at me?"

"What makes you think I'm mad?" She said while she moved out of his arms and walked towards the refrigerator.

"Well the fact that you haven't looked at me since I came in and the barely responses." He said as he whipped her around so that she could face him. She had her head down trying to keep in the tears.

"It's just that, this isn't right Leo." She said as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Come on Piper, if this is wrong I don't want to be right. I want you."

"But you're married." She said.

"But I love you." He said as he lifted her chin so he could look at her in her face.

"Then why are you still with her?" she said as she looked at him.

"Because it's just so hard. I don't want to break her heart but I want to be with you." He said as he stared her straight in her eyes. She could see that he was telling the truth and to seal his proclamation of love he gave her a sweet short kiss which she willingly accepted. He pulled away and looked at her, she still had her eyes close, he didn't want to say it now but it had to be said. "Piper?"

"Hmm." She answered with her eyes still closed.

"Well…my anniversary is coming up in a few days and Liz and I usually go to a cabin in the mountains every year." He said as he saw her head went down. "I told her I can't come because I have a business trip on that weekend." He waited for her reaction but when he didn't get any he continued. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Really?" she asked as she raised her head, with her eyes filled with surprise.

"Yea, so how do you feel about you and me, two nights alone in a cabin in the mountains?" he said as he moved closer to her.

"Well I only have one thing to say." Piper said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh yea what's that?" he said moving his head closer to hers so that their lips where mere inches apart. She didn't even reply, she just reached up and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Not breaking the kiss, she turned all of the stoves off and walked towards the bedroom while Leo kicked the door close.

Leo rolled off of Piper, hot and sweaty trying to catch his breath. He than pulled her closer to him as she rested her head on his chest.

"Leo?" Piper asked as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Yea." He answered playing with her hair.

"How do you feel about me?" she asked as she drew small circles on his chest.

"Well you know I love you, don't you?"

"Yea I do, it's just that I like hearing you say it." She said as he lifted her chin.

"Hmm…how about I show you?" he said as he placed butterfly kisses on her neck driving her crazy with lust.

"Well you don't have to ask me twice." She said as she grabbed the sheet and pulled it over their head.

Liz walked into the building where her husband worked and headed to the receptionist.

"Hello ma'am how might I help you?" the receptionist asked as she lifted her head from her computer.

"Well I came to see my husband, Leo Wyatt." Liz said with a smile. She watched as the receptionist typed something in the computer then looked back up to her.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Mr. Wyatt is out for the evening, he left the building an hour ago."

"That must be some sort of mix up; he told me that he would be working from the office the whole evening."

"No mistake Mrs. Wyatt, he's not in the building."

"Ok well thank you anyway." Liz said as she turned around and headed out of the building. She would ask Leo about this when he reached home later tonight.

**Well there is another chapter, tell me what you think. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lie About Us**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Leo Wyatt is a very successful business man and is happily married or that is just what everyone else thinks, well at least since she came into the picture. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Authors Note: Wow thanks for the positive feedback from all you who reviewed. And I see that some of you guys have put this story on your alert list and favorites thanks also. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Four**

Leo slowly crept into the bedroom which he shared with Liz. He had told her that he would have been home around 10 ish but now it was 1 am. Not wanting to wake her he quietly closed the door when the lights suddenly came on. In the bed sat Liz with a book on her side.

"Hey honey." Leo said casually as he walked towards the bed.

"Don't 'hey honey' me, where were you?" Liz said.

"What do you mean? I told you I would be working late tonight."

"Leo you said you would have been home 3 hours ago."

"Well I am sorry Liz but I simply lost track of time." That wasn't a complete lie, him and Piper's 'activity' ran a bit longer than expected.

"And I went to your office today…." Liz said but was cut off by Leo.

"You were at my office, why?"

"What I can't come and visit my husband at his job?" Liz said getting angry.

"No it's not that…of course you can come and visit me it is just if you had told me earlier I would have told you that I wasn't going to be in."

"But you told me you were working from inside the office all day." Liz said with suspicious. Leo started to get a little nervous; he didn't know that he would have been tested like this.

"I was going to but I had an emergency meeting with a client…it was a last minute kind of thing." Leo said as he sat on the bed next to her. Liz looked at him with a bit of uncertainty but her facial expression softened when she noticed how tired her husband looked.

"Ok, ok I am sorry I acted that way."

"It's ok Liz, now lets get some sleep." He said as he moved over and placed a kiss on her forehead as his thoughts drifted off to Piper.

The next day, Piper and Phoebe were at the mall shopping for her 'business trip'.

"Pheebs I am really glad you are here but you didn't have to come." Piper said as she looked at some blouses.

"Yea I know it is just I need an escape from all these wedding preparations."

"That is true but this is just a business trip we don't need a lot."

"Come on Piper I know you are not going on a 'business trip'." Phoebe said as she did air quotations to make her point.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked a bit nervously. _Phoebe couldn't know where she really was going, could she?_

"Piper we are not in high school anymore, I know you are going on a trip with your new boo." Phoebe said with a little smile.

"What makes you think that?" she said trying to hide a smile.

"Well for one thing you had been in a good mood for the past few months and no one gets this excited for a…club owner convention." Phoebe watched as her older sister started to blush. "My only concern is when am I going to meet him."

"Phoebe…"

"I mean does he have long hair or short, kids, a car or a job."

"God Phoebe, when you get started you really get started, shortish-longish hair **imagine Leo of season two or season eight beginning's hair**, no to the kids, yes to the car and job."

"Well in that case we are definitely shopping in the wrong area." Phoebe said as she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her out of the store.

"Then where should we be shopping?" Piper asked but stopped when she saw the store her sister pulled her in front of. She turned to her sister and Phoebe simply shrugged her shoulder.

"A weekend with a boyfriend calls for new lingerie, come on." She said as she pulled Piper into the store which read 'Victoria Secret'.

Leo sat behind his desk which was now filled with papers. He had wanted to get a good head start on his work since he would have been going away with Piper the day after tomorrow. He leaned back in his chair and slackened his tie, he hadn't seen Piper for the whole day and he just couldn't get her out of his thoughts. The way her hair cascaded down her body, her soft tanned legs and the way she would nibble on his ear when they made love. Damn he had it bad for her. He got pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello Leo Wyatt speaking."

"_Always have to be so corporal."_

"Yea well I am a business man."

"_A good one too I might add."_

"I was just thinking about you."

"_Really, if I didn't know any better I'd say you are falling Mr. Wyatt."_

"Yea I have fallen hard, I just haven't seen you all day."

"_Yea I know, I just spent the day with my sister, you know getting our hair done, shopping for lingerie and appropriate shoe wear."_

"Wait repeat the last one." Leo said with a smile.

"_Hmm appropriate shoe wear?"_

"No the one before that."

"_Getting our hair done."_

"Piper."

"_Don't worry your little head about that."_

"You are right, you are just going to put it on so I could rip it off." Leo said with a smirk.

"_Aren't you ambitious?"_

"Damn str….." Leo started but was cut off by some knocking on his door.

"_Leo…"_

"Hey honey" Liz said as she walked into the office. Leo not being able to continue the phone call he placed the phone under the table and hung up on Piper knowing that he would have to deal with her wrath soon but for now he had to greet his wife and act like the perfect husband.

**Ok tell me what you guys think. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lie About Us**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Leo Wyatt is a very successful business man and is happily married or that is just what everyone else thinks, well at least since she came into the picture. **

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything. **

**Authors Note: I would like to thank all those who reviewed on the last chapter your positive feedback makes me want to continue writing. Well school will be over on Thursday so be prepared to getting regular updates on all of my Piper Leo stories including this one. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

Boy didn't he know he was in for it. He knew how much she hated when he would hang up on her in the middle of a phone conversation. There would be hell to pay. On his way to the apartment, he decided to stop by Kay to get her something nice that would distract her from the anger she had for him. He walked into the store and looked in the bracelets section. There he spotted a diamond and white gold necklace on display and headed over to the sales person to purchase it.

"Excuse me miss, I would like to purchase that necklace." Leo said as he started pulling out his wallet. The young woman turned around and smiled when she saw him. He seemed very attractive but he gaze went down to his wedding ring as she took the money from him.

"Here you go sir, your wife will really enjoy this." She said with a smile as she handed him the box with the necklace in it. Leo stopped for a split moment at the word 'wife'. The gift he was buying wasn't for his wife it was for his lover. Was that a bad thing? Look at him buying jewelry for another woman.

"Thank you ma'am." Who was he kidding? Doing this was a good thing. His so called wife never appreciated him, especially if he bought her nice things but not Piper, she loved it when he did.

Piper was in her car driving home. She had just come from the beauty salon, with some friends and couldn't help eavesdropping on the conversation of the other woman. All of them were showing off their engagement rings and others talking about 'he' proposed and when they were getting married. She couldn't help but feel envious of them. She wasn't as privilege as they were to be able to talk about Leo. They had been 'going out' for the past 9 months and she sometimes thought if their relationship would ever go to the next level. Were her and Leo ever going to get engaged? Well it would help if he wasn't married first. Still these thoughts crossed her mind on the drive home.

Leo had arrived at the apartment at about 4:50 pm. He knew that Piper wasn't going to be home until 5 but still he came early. He heard the sound of keys jingling from behind the door and he positioned himself in the middle of the room with the box in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the next.

Piper walked into the apartment with two handful of groceries. She couldn't see in front of her but she knew her place so well that she was able to make it to the kitchen without dropping anything. She placed the bags on the counter and went back to close the door. This time when she turned around she spotted Leo in the middle of the room with an apologetic look on his face. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked him square in the eye giving him his signal to start.

"Well before you say anything, I am really really really sorry. It's just that someone came into my office without waiting for me to tell them to come and I had to end the conversation because I was suppose to be working." Leo said as he slowly made his way to her.

"Then why the hell didn't you call me back." Piper asked in a harsh way.

"Because Liz was the person who came to see me." Leo said as she scoffed. "And she stayed a little while longer than expected."

"Great just great, Leo there is just so much a woman can take, it's not only the hanging up on me which you know I hate, it's the sneaking around and the not being able to tell anyone about us. I mean I hear all of my friends talking about their husbands and boyfriends but I can't and it just gets so frustrating."

"Honey I wish it was different really I did. It's just not isn't really the right time but soon." Leo said as he stood in front of her. "I have something for you." He said. This was the first time since he came into the room that she noticed his hands were behind his back.

"What are you hiding back there mister?" she asked. She let out a low gasp as she saw him pull out a bouquet of white roses. She smiled as she took it out of his hands. "Thank you."

"Wait there is more." He said as he pulled the long black velvet box from behind him.

"Leo…" she said as she took the box from him. She turned her gaze from the box towards him. He gave her an encouraging nod and she hesitantly opened it and let out a gasp. She slowly pulled out the white gold and diamond necklace. Leo watched as her face brightened then was caught off guard by her pulling his face to hers in a sweet long kiss. She pulled away from the kiss with giant smiles on each of their faces and they stood in a silent embrace until Leo broke it.

"I guess you liked it."

"You are damn right I did and I forgive you." Piper said as she wrapped her arms around is neck.

"Hmm that is good otherwise it would have been kind of awkward with us spending the weekend at a cabin alone." Leo said with a mischievous grin then pulled her into a kiss which she gratefully returned.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lie About Us**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Leo Wyatt is a very successful business man and is happily married or that is just what everyone else thinks, well at least since she came into the picture. **

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter Six**

Leo placed one last suit in his carryon bag. He packed some suits to make sure that Liz wasn't suspicious of his whereabouts but he had the right overnight bag in the back of his car all he needed was to get out of the house and get to Piper. Just as he was about to leave the room Liz came in.

"Oh I don't know what I am going to do for a weekend without you and its our anniversary tomorrow too." Liz said as she walked over to him resting her arms around his neck.

"Yea I wish I could reschedule it but its out of my hands. I got to get going." He lied as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Hey you don't have to go now, we didn't even get to commemorate our marriage." She said as she pulled him to her rubbing her body against his. Damn she was starting to get to him. Although Leo loved Piper he was still a man and he couldn't help but give into his urges ever so often so he decided to give Liz what she wanted. He knew he would have to deal with Piper later but still he did it anyway.

An hour later after constantly pushing Liz away and off of him, he was on the highway to Piper's apartment. He started to think about all he had planned for her this weekend. It was not only a time for them to get away but it was also a way to show her he was interested in her for other than sex, although that was really good. His thoughts came to an end when he pulled up into the parking lot.

Piper paced her apartment deep thought. Well not deep in thought because there was only one thing or should I say person on her mind. Leo. _Where the hell is he? Maybe he decided to back out at the last minute. Or it could have been all a trick. I wonder if he is ok. Could he be stuck in traffic? _All these thoughts ran through her head until she heard some knocking on the door. She didn't even hesitate to go and answer it because of her hopes of it being Leo. She was right.

Before Leo could say a word he was being almost tumbled over by her small figure hugging his and giving him a hard kiss on his lips.

"Wow I would have settled for a nice hello." He said with a smirk "but you never liked to do things the easy way."

"Well I know that." She started but stopped to give him a hard slap on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"Why the hell are you an hour and a half late? I was beginning to think you stood me up or you got hurt on the way or or something." She said with some unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hey don't worry about me nothing is going to stop me from coming to you." He said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Ok but still why are you late?"

"Well Elizabeth wanted us to spend some time together before the trip and I lost track of it." He said hoping that she wouldn't push on the subject.

"Ok well lets get on the road."

"Leo are we there yet?" Piper asked for the 50th time on the drive. She was getting a bit restless seeing she was up since 5 and they had been driving for a few hours.

"Almost babe." Leo said not removing his eyes from the road.

"Maybe its best if he take a pit stop don't you." She asked with a seductive smile while she rubbed her hand by his upper thigh.

"Hmm well we have been driving for awhile." Leo said in a husky voice as Piper's hand continued to move up his thigh. She knew she was about to have him but he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth and placed a kiss there. "But if we stop now then we will reach too late so just hold that thought for a bit while longer."

"You are such a party pooper." She said as she pouted and pulled her hand back as they continued driving.

Less than 45 minutes the couple burst through the door of the cabin pinching and kissing each other. Leo being pulled inside kicked the door closed with his feet or at least he tried.

"Hmm Piper." Leo said reluctantly breaking the kiss, but she wasn't going to have that she eagerly pulled his mouth back to hers. "Piper."

"What." She said as she moved her kisses to the side of his neck.

"The door, I..I gotta close the door." He said between the kisses. She didn't know how much she was driving him with lust.

"Oh the door." She said as she momentarily let him go so he could close it. Once he did he turned around and looked at her with a mischievous look on his face as he walked up to her. Just as he was about to resume his kissing she pushed him to the wall. Giving him teasing kisses on his lips while grinding up against him. Just as he was about to enter his tongue into her mouth she pulled away with a smile on her face and went upstairs with her bag. It took Leo a moment to regain some focus before he started running behind her.

Although they were having fun little did they know that they were being watched the whole time.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lie About Us**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Leo Wyatt is a very successful business man and is happily married or that is just what everyone else thinks, well at least since she came into the picture. **

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter Seven**

The sun streamed through the window and shined on Piper's face. As the light woke her, she look around the room and saw clothes scattered everywhere then she noticed an arm draped over her stomach. She turned around and saw his face, his angelic face which always had a smile on hers fast asleep. This had been the first time in a long time that she had ever seen him sleep. He had always been up before because he had to leave early but now she was privileged with watching him.

"I see that you are awake." Leo said with his eyes closed.

"I thought you were asleep." She said studying his face. He looked as if he was still asleep.

"No just resting, a bit tired cause someone didn't want me to go to sleep last night." He said with a smirk.

"Yea well I couldn't help it with you looking so irresistible." She said with a sly smile as she began to stroke him under the covers. He let out a moan in his throat and covered his mouth with hers. Things were starting to get heated when Leo's cell phone rang, Piper reluctantly pulled away from him.

"No leave it." He said in husky voice.

"It might be important just please get it. I'll get us some breakfast." She said as she left the room. Leo silently cursed as he grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello Leo Wyatt speaking."

"_Hey honey."_ Damn it was Liz he was hoping to go the whole trip without talking to her, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Hi honey, Happy Anniversary."

"_Same to you, I missed you last night and this morning, but thank you for the bouquet of roses."_

"Your welcome babe." Although Leo was with Piper he knew how to treat a woman especially Liz and he knew in order to keep things up he couldn't just let their anniversary go by without him getting her a gift.

"_How's the conference?"_

"Boring as usual, you remembered I took you on one with me before."

"_Yea I had nothing to do and you were always busy."_

"I know and I could sense that you are still mad but I will make it up to you when I get back. Ok."

"_Ok honey bunches." _Honey bunches?

"Yea well I got to go bye."

"_Bye I love…" _She said but was cut off by him hanging up the phone and throwing it on the ground. He ran his hand threw his hair thinking how he was going to get himself out of that love triangle he was in. He started to think about the day all of this started.

**Flashback**

"**Liz how could you do this to me?" Leo screamed at her. He had come home early to find his wife in the arms of another man, in their bed.**

"**I am so sorry Leo, you just were busy all the time and I needed to feel loved and wanted." Liz sobbed as she tried to hold his hand. He brushed her off and grabbed his coat and stormed out into the rain. As the door slammed Liz fell to the ground and broke into sobs.**

**Leo walked into the club and went straight towards the bar. He was soaking wet but that didn't bother him. "One shot of whisky." He told the lady behind the bar whose back was turned. As she turned around to the voice, his breath stopped in his throat. She was so beautiful. Her long brown hair flowed down her back and black blouse hugged her curves so excellently. She stood there for a moment staring back at before she turned and made him his drink. A moment later she place the glass in front of him and gave him a smile. He watched as she turned around and went serving the other customers. He watched how she moved so gracefully behind the counter. An hour later she came back in his direction.**

"**Sir are you ok?" she asked. He looked at her a little dazed that is when he noticed that he was now on the floor trying to get up.**

"**Please call me Leo." He said as he finally got up.**

"**Well Leo I believe you might have had too much to drink. What is your address so I could call a cab to carry you home?" she asked.**

"**No, no cab I will walk." **

"**Sir…I mean Leo you are in no condition to walk home. I'll drop you home come on." She said as she led him to her car. As they got in the car Leo stared at her. "What."**

"**You are really beautiful." He said.**

"**You are just really drunk." She said as she blushed.**

"**Probably but you are beautiful. Turn left here." He said. After a while of driving and talking they were in front of a big corporal building.**

"**This is where you want to get off?" she asked. He simply nodded and got out. **

"**Thanks for giving me a ride." He said as he got off and stumbled up the stairs. On her way back to the club she noticed that he had left his jacket in her jeep, she made a mental note to bring him it tomorrow morning when he was sober.**

**The next day she stood in front of an annoying secretary.**

"**Ms. Halliwell, I can't let you in without an appointment."**

"**Can you at least call him to come out here I just want to give him something." She said but there argument was stopped by a clearing of a throat. She looked up and saw Leo standing in the door way and he motioned her to follow him.**

"**I am sorry Miss for my behavior last night but what brings you here?" he asked.**

"**Well its Piper and you left your stuff in my jeep so here." She said as she handed him the jacket their hands made contact and she felt a tingle and quickly pulled back her hand. He felt it also.**

"**For bringing me back here safely, why don't we go out for some coffee?" **

"**Sure."**

That is how it started, with a simple cup of coffee. But eventually he fell in love with her and he had no regrets. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a screaming Piper.

"Leo get down here fast."

"What's the matter are you ok?" he asked as he reached her.

"There was something in the bushes." She said pointing to a bunch of bush by the window.

"It was probably an animal or something, why don't we go back upstairs and finish what we started? You always told me don't start something I can't finish but I want to finish that now." He said as he turned her around and passionately kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her in his arm and carried her over to the sofa.

Tyler Sears walked into his office and placed his camera on the desk. He had almost gotten caught today. Next time he would have to be careful, real careful.

**Please review tell me what you think, hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lie About Us**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Leo Wyatt is a very successful business man and is happily married or that is just what everyone else thinks, well at least since she came into the picture. **

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything. **

**Authors Note: I am so sad that I got less reviews than usual on the last chapter but I thank my faithful reviewers and the new ones which reviewed. This chapter is going to be a while after the trip maybe a day or so.**

**Chapter Eight**

Leo walked into his office a bit earlier than usual on that Monday morning. He and Piper had come back early Sunday morning because she wasn't feeling all that well. It might have been from the Beef stew; she ordered from the take out shop, he never trusted it so he never ate it, only the chicken. Anyway he made sure to tell her to check the doctor to make sure that she gets the medicine she might need for the food poisoning.

As he sat down, doing his work, his thoughts kept on going to the weekend he had with Piper. It was just so magical; he couldn't wait to be able to do it again. It felt so good to be daring and living life with a bit of edge and she was his edge. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing.

"Leo Wyatt speaking."

_Thank God Leo I have been trying to reach you for the past 10 minutes._

"Phoebe slow down, what's wrong?"

_It's Liz; you need to come down to San Francisco memorial._

"Ok I'll be right there." Leo said as he hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket and went out of the office.

* * *

Piper danced around her apartment to Avril Lavinge's new hit, Girlfriend, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello Piper speaking."

_Hey sis_

"Hey Pheebs, where do you want me to pick you up for lunch?"

_Um…I am not sure if that is a good idea because I am at San Francisco Memorial._

"What don't worry I'll be there in a minute." Piper said quickly and then hung up the phone. She didn't even wait for her sister to give her a reply. Her heart seemed like it dropped when her sister told her she was at the hospital. She grabbed her stuff and went out the apartment slamming the door.

* * *

Leo arrived at the hospital less than 10 minutes later, with two speeding tickets. He ran up to the receptionist.

"Good morning welcome to San Francisco Memorial."

"Where's my wife?" Leo said at her harshly.

"Well sir if you…"

"Where's my wife?" he said more harshly.

"Excuse me sir I…"

"Where is my god dammit wife?" he screamed at the young lady, who seemed terrified of the man in front of her. Leo felt a small hand pulling him back.

"Leo thank God you are here." Phoebe said as she led him over to the waiting area.

"Phoebe, where is she is she ok?"

"Um the doctor's haven't said anything yet."

"What the hell happened?"

"Well um… we were doing some shopping when she suddenly started feeling weird. Next thing I know she is on the ground. It looked as if she fainted but she managed to lick her head on a counter in the store."

"What?"

"Don't worry it'll be ok." She said as she gathered Leo in a tight embrace. Phoebe looked over his shoulder and saw her big sister rushing in with a look of worry on her face. She released Leo and called her sister, motioning her over.

"Thank God you are alright; you almost gave me a heart attack." Piper said as she hugged Phoebe.

"I am sorry but you never gave me time to explain. Leo's wife, Liz is the one hospitalized; I was with her when it happened." Phoebe said motioning over to Leo who was sitting down in a chair with his face in his hands. Piper was a bit surprised by his reaction. She knew that they were married but he didn't know that he still cared that much about his wife maybe that was why he refused to break it off.

* * *

"So what is wrong with me doc?" Liz asked as she sat up on the bed.

"Well Mrs. Wyatt, you should be glad to know that you are pregnant." The doctor said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked as he nodded. "How far along am I?"

"Approximately 3 months." He said as Liz froze. Three months, wait that couldn't be right, that would mean that the baby is…

* * *

Piper, Phoebe and Leo sat anxiously out in the waiting room for the doctor. No words were said, only the encouraging glances which Piper gave to Leo. Leo looked up as the doctor approached them; he got up and went to meet the doctor. While the conversation was going on Piper decided to excuse herself. Awhile later Leo came back towards Phoebe with a small smile on his face.

"So what did he say is she alright?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea they said….yea she is alright but they said that….she's pregnant." Leo said with a little smile. "I'm going to be a daddy."

"Wow congratulations Leo." Phoebe said as she hugged him. Leo looked over Phoebe's shoulder as the smile faded away from his face, behind her stood Piper with a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked at him and shook her head. He could see the tears in her eyes as she turned around and ran out of the hospital. Leo wanted to go after her but the doctor came back saying that Liz wanted to see them. He looked between the door to Liz's room and the one towards the exit. Finally he followed Phoebe inside the room.

**Ok now please don't hate me all part of the plot. Now what do you think is going on through the minds of Piper, Leo and Liz? She said the baby couldn't be three months, what could that mean? Hmm please review, especially if you want me to update soon. So review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Lie About Us**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Leo Wyatt is a very successful business man and is happily married or that is just what everyone else thinks, well at least since she came into the picture. **

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything. **

**Author's Note: Yay I got the most reviews on the last chapter. They made me so happy that I almost cried. I would like everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Now some if not all of your reviews have something's in it that I cant say yes or no to. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine**

"_Yea they said…yea she is alright but they said that…she's pregnant." Leo said with a little smile. "I'm going to be a daddy." _

"_Wow congratulations Leo." Phoebe said as she hugged him. Leo looked over Phoebe's shoulder as the smile faded away from his face, behind her stood Piper with a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked at him and shook her head. He could see the tears in her eyes as she turned around and ran out of the hospital. Leo wanted to go after her but the doctor came back saying that Liz wanted to see them. He looked between the door to Liz's room and the one towards the exit. Finally he followed Phoebe inside the room._

* * *

A little while after Phoebe decided to let Liz and Leo have some time to them selves so that they could celebrate together. She decided to go out and look for her sister. She pulled out her cell and dialed the number.

_Hello_

"Piper honey where are you?"

_I am at my apartment. _

"Why did you leave without telling me? I got worried sick."

_I'm sorry Pheebs, I just wasn't feeling well._

"Ok then I will come and check on you. Did you hear the news?"

_What news?_

"Liz is pregnant isn't that perfect."

_Yea of course it is. Congratulate her for me please. Sorry Pheebs I got to go and check on something, I'll see you in a while._

"Ok see you soon." Phoebe said as she hung up the phone. Something about her sister's voice just wasn't right and just couldn't seem to be able to put her hand on it. She shrugged off these thoughts as she looked at her watch. Damn she went a bit over her lunch break.

* * *

Piper paced the tiles of the bathroom, anxiously waiting for the small timer to go off. What if it was what she had expected? Would she be able to deal with it? What would she tell her sisters? Or Leo for that matter. God she couldn't even think of facing him now. She couldn't get the look of the big smile on his face after he found out that his wife was pregnant. Piper couldn't ask him to leave his family, no matter how much she loved him and she knew that Leo was always a family man. She knew he wasn't going to leave his family. Her worst nightmare was coming true. Their little _fling _was coming to an end. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the buzzing of the timer. She slowly walked over to the counter and look at the pregnancy test in her hands.

* * *

Leo watched as Liz sleep peacefully in the hospital bed. A few hours earlier, he had found out that he was going to be daddy. The one thing that he always wanted in his life, he couldn't be anymore happy. His thoughts then drifted to Piper, the look on her face broke his heart. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head now because now they were in a very bad situation. Now that Liz was pregnant, everything changed. He still needed to go and talk to her. He bent over and placed a kiss on Liz's forehead, gave her one more gaze before he grabbed his jacket and went out of the hospital room in search of Piper.

* * *

After a long shower, Piper walked around her room with a box in her hands. She slowly began to pick up the things that Leo had ever given her or anything that belonged to him and placed them into the box. With every item came a memory and with every memory came tears to her eyes. They had been through so much during this affair but after 6 months and Piper saw that he refused to leave his wife, she should have ended it there. No she listened to her heart and now it was breaking because she had gotten in too deep she now loved him and hurt even more to let him go. She came to a dark navy blue button up T-shirt and was pulled into a memory._

* * *

_

_Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist and felt small butterfly kisses on the back of her neck. _

"_Morning." She said in a cheery voice._

"_Morning." He said in his gruffy morning voice which she couldn't help but find sexy._

"_I just wanted to make you some breakfast." She said as she turned her attention back towards the stove. He slowly backed away from her and sat at the table watching her move around the kitchen._

"_You know my shirt really suits you." He said as she came over to the table with two plates as she blushed._

"_Really."_

"_Yea maybe you should keep it." He said as he pulled her into his lap._

"_Leo stop, I have to get the food." She said playfully as she made no effort of getting out of his arms._

"_I'm hungry but not for food." He said as he led a trail of kisses from her neck downwards. She couldn't help but moan as he kissed her. She pulled his face to hers as their lips met in a passionate embrace. He slowly started taking his shirt off of her when heard his cell ringing. He wanted to ignore it but she already started unwrapping her legs from around his waist. If one thing she had learned from being with him that month was that every phone call was a very important. He silently got the phone and answered it. She got off his lap and continued getting the food as he adjusted in the chair. She then turned back to him and he gave her an apologetic look on his face, one that only meant one thing, he had to go._

* * *

Ever since then she should have known something was wrong, she should have stopped it from there but no she didn't have the heart to do it. She looked at the shirt one more time almost seeming to regret her decision but one thought flashed through her mind and her expression changed to an angry one as she pushed the shirt in the box. She then heard a knock on her door and went to open it but not before placing the box on the floor in her room. She walked to the door and opened to reveal none other than the one person she was in no mood to see.

**Pretty long chapter, you guys no the drill, leave me a review and let me know whats on your mind please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Lie About Us**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Leo Wyatt is a very successful business man and is happily married or that is just what everyone else thinks, well at least since she came into the picture. **

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything. **

**Authors Note: Ok sad to say this story is soon coming to an end but don't worry a sequel will be out if I get enough people requesting it. Ok enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Ten**

_She walked to the door and opened to reveal none other than the one person she was in no mood to see._

"Piper before you say anything please let me explain." Leo pleaded as he stood out in the hallway.

"Leo…"

"Piper please." He said looking into her eyes. He heard her let out a sigh as she moved towards the side of the door so he could come in. "As you heard, Liz is pregnant and I…"

"Leo wait let me talk first. I know Liz is having a baby and you and her are now starting the family you always wanted. I can't ask you to leave that, I won't." He knew what was coming, they both did but it was the last thing they wanted to happen.

"Piper what are you saying?" Leo asked as she dropped her head.

"We need to end this fling we have going on."

"Fling? Piper I love you." He said as she scoffed.

"Love? I once thought that too, until I got a clear mind to think. Leo you don't want this, you want a nice happy family with the white picket fence and dogs running around the yard with children and now you have it."

"Piper please that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Leo just stop it, I don't need you and I don't love you ok. I never want to see you again so just leave." She said harshly at him. Leo looked at her stunned, both of them had unshed tears in their eyes but none would ever let any of them fall. Leo looked at her one more time before walking towards the door. He was almost out when he heard her. "Wait." He smiled to himself as she walked out of the room into hers but it was wiped off his face as he saw her pushing a box of his stuff into his arms.

"This is really the end is it?" He said softly as he looked at her. She still refused to look at him in the face. He placed the box on the floor and lifted her face up. "One more time, please just one more time." She knew what he was asking and knew that shouldn't but still did it anyway. She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers almost desperately as their lips met a moan escaped from their lips. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the room where they first made love, knowing this would probably be the last time.

* * *

He walked up towards the receptionist, trying to catch his breath.

"Good afternoon sir, welcome to San Francisco Memorial." The receptionist said in an annoying voice.

"Hi um can you give me the room number of Liz Wyatt." The man asked. After receiving the number he ran towards the room and saw her lying on the bed facing the window. She seemed to have heard him because she turned towards his direction.

"Hey." She said as she looked at him. His dark brunette hair seems to be flying in front of his brown eyes.

"Hey I rushed over here as soon as I got your message. Is it safe for me to be here?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Yes it is, Leo left a few minutes ago." Liz said as she adjusted herself to a sitting position.

"Ok that's good. How are you? How did you get in here?"

"Um…Tyler…I'm pregnant." She said as she held her breath. Tyler looked at her for a minute then his eyes widened.

"Is it mine?" he asked in a hushed tone. She nodded slowly. "Are you sure?"

"I am positive; I mean the dates add up. I am three months pregnant and we were having an affair around that time." She said shamefully.

"Hey babe it's nothing to be ashamed of, he is doing the same thing with that Halliwell girl." Tyler said.

"Maybe, but not anymore. I mean you should have seen the look on his face when he found out. It was like the affair never happened for either of us." She saw Tyler face fell. "Not that I regret it, I mean I do regret having it but I don't regret what happened."

"I understand Liz. So when are you going to tell Leo?" Tyler asked.

"I am not going to." She said softly.

"What do you mean you are not going to?" Tyler said as his voice rose a bit.

"Exactly what it sounds like. This baby will have a nice normal life and I being with Leo thinking he is the father will give it that. You maybe the father but Leo is going to be its daddy." She said as she subconscious rubbed her belly.

"Liz, I want to be apart of this baby's life, I mean I helped to create it." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry but you can't…"

"Liz please, you don't have to answer me now but I will want one soon." Tyler said as he got up.

* * *

Piper collapsed onto Leo's chest as she tried to steady her breathing like she had done so many times before. But she knew this time was different, he knew it too. This would be the last time they ever did this, and she couldn't help but feel guilty that she still had a secret kept from him but she knew it was for the best that he didn't know.

The couple just laid there in silence for awhile until Leo broke it.

"Piper…"

"Leo please, just lets not fight." She said as she felt him nod his head and tighten his arms around her.

**Ok I know you guys hate me but don't ok. As I said before this story is soon going to come to an end. But I have a sequel in store as long as enough people ask for it. So please leave me a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lie About Us**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Leo Wyatt is a very successful business man and is happily married or that is just what everyone else thinks, well at least since she came into the picture. **

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything. **

**Author's Note: Sad to say this is the last chapter. I know very sad but I have the epilogue coming after this so not really the last but the second to last. I am still counting all those who asked for a sequel if you haven't asked you better do it this time lol. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter eleven**

It had been two days she had seen Leo. Why would she still see him? They weren't together anymore. He was probably with Liz preparing for the baby. Yea, that is where he was. She was already 6 weeks pregnant and hadn't told her sisters yet. She hadn't even told Leo yet and she wasn't intending to do it either. She really needed to tell someone because the morning sickness was starting to take a toll on her body and she couldn't keep lying to them so she picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

_Hello _

"Hey sis."

_Piper, how are you I haven't seen you in a week? Are you ok?_

"I'm o…can I meet you and Prue at the manor?"

_Honey you know me and Prue don't get along. _

"Phoebe please?"

_Ok you sound serious what is going on?_

"I'll tell you and Prue the same time, I am going to meet you guys in an hour."

_Ok do you need me to pick you up?_

"No I'll be fine, see you then."

_Ok bye sweetheart._

"Bye." Piper said as she hung up the phone. She really needed to tell her sisters and probably even move into the manor again. As she looked around her apartment, which she had gotten a while after her and Leo became an item, it had too many memories in it. She needed to go back home and be with her sisters. Building up some energy, she got up and went into the bathroom and got ready to take her shower.

Leo was in the basement of his house packing up some more of his things. His mind kept going on the conversation him and Liz had last night.

_Leo had just come from over by Piper's apartment. He decided to go back to pick Liz up from the hospital. He walked into the hospital room and saw her sitting on her bed watching her favorite show Friends._

"_Hey baby." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead._

"_Hey, are you here to pick me up?" _

"_Yea but I think we need to talk first." He said as he took a seat next to her. He looked at her and could see that she was a bit worried. "Don't worry its not anything bad."_

"_Oh what's one your mind?"_

"_Well my boss offered me a promotion." He said as he saw her face light up._

"_Baby that's great." _

"_Yea the only thing is that it is in New York." He said "Do you want to move to New York?"_

"_Of course if you want to. This could be a new start for all of us, the three of us." She said as she placed her hand on her semi showing stomach. He smiled and gave her a kiss on her lips before going back out to sign the release papers._

His boss had offer him that promotion from three months ago and he continually kept on turning him down because he didn't want to leave Piper behind. But now since she was out of the equation he didn't have a reason not to. Also San Francisco had too many reminders of what he had lost. Maybe moving to New York would make him forget.

As he got up the rest of his stuff he took one more look at the now empty basement and took the boxes upstairs with the rest of them.

Piper pulled up in front the manor she once shared with her sisters. This was the place where all of her childhood memories were held. After her grandmother passed away, it was left to her and her sisters. But after awhile they found out that wouldn't be so easy living together. Phoebe was the first to move out the manor to live with her boyfriend but after they had broke up, she moved back in. Now she was in a similar situation. She walked up to the front door and hesitated. Should she knock or walk right on in? All her conflict on what to do was flown out of the window as the door opened and she was face to face with her older sister, Prue.

"Hey Prue." She said with a teary smile. Why was she crying? She had no idea, damn hormones. Prue gave her a hug as they walked into the house.

"Hey sis, come on lets get you inside." Prue said as she ushered her into the conservatory where Phoebe was sitting. She took a seat on the sofa next to her sisters and let out a breath.

"Oh my god, Piper you had me so worry when you gave me that phone call." Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry for giving you such a scare it's just I don't want to be alone right now."

"What's the matter?" Prue asked with genuine concern in her voice. Piper lowered her head.

"Ok here goes. I'm…pregnant." She said as she looked up to see her sisters' reaction. They seemed speechless for a moment and she thought that she was going to die. But then Phoebe and Prue started shrieking.

"Oh my, this is such great news." Phoebe said hugging up her sister.

"Wow congratulations. I'm going to be an aunt." Prue said with pride in her voice.

"You're going to be an aunt; I'm going to be an aunt!" Phoebe said with excitement. "When did you find out?"

"A few days ago." Piper said quietly. She didn't think her sisters would be this happy.

"Wow, who's the father?" Prue asked.

"Probably that mystery guy she had been dating the past few months." Phoebe said with a smirk. Piper put her head down. Prue saw this.

"Piper, who's the father?" Prue asked again as she lifted her sister's head so she could look at them in their eyes. By now tears were flooding down her cheeks.

"It's Leo." She said quietly.

"What did you say honey?" Prue asked again.

"It's Leo Wyatt damnit." Piper screamed at her sister as she pulled her knees up to her chin and started rocking.

"What? Leo Wyatt as in Liz's husband?" Phoebe asked coming out her happy mood.

"Wait, who is Leo and who the heck is Liz?" Prue asked confused as she hugged her younger sister.

"Liz is a friend of mine and Leo is her husband." Phoebe said.

"What Piper is pregnant for a married man? Please tell me your joking." Prue asked.

"No, oh my god, Liz said she thought he was having an affair and Piper oh my god." Phoebe said as she started walking up and down. This only made Piper cry even more. "I introduced you to them and …wow did you even know before?"

"Come on Phoebe, you know Piper wouldn't have slept with him if she knew he was married." Prue said as Piper mumbled something. "What did you say baby?"

"I said that I knew he was married. I knew he was having an affair with me."

"What?" Phoebe screamed.

"Piper why did you have an affair with him? You should have known better." Prue said in a calm voice. Deep inside she was so disappointed in her sister but she couldn't tell her that now especially when she was so emotionally wounded.

"Because…I love him and he…said he was going to leave her for me."

"Oh my god, Liz." Phoebe said as she realized something.

"What about Liz, Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"She's pregnant too."

**Ok I am going to stop right there. There is only a bit more of this conversation which will be in the next chapter/epilogue. Now I really need you guys to do something for me. I need you to review and ask for a sequel ok. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lie About Us**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Leo Wyatt is a very successful business man and is happily married or that is just what everyone else thinks, well at least since she came into the picture. **

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys sad to say this is the final chapter of this story I want to thank all of the people who reviewed this story, which I will do at the end of this chapter. Im still counting all those who want a sequel, so this is your last chance to ask for one ok. Everyone counts. I cant believe this story already has over 100 reviews, this is a first for me. I want to thank all my beautiful/handsome reviewers. Now this chapter takes place 8 months after the previous chapter. Both Piper and Liz have already given birth. Enjoy.**

**Epilogue**

Leo walked in the condo a little pass 9 in the night. He had really adjusted to his new position at the office. The work hours were less hectic and he had a more flexible working schedule. But sometimes he missed back in San Francisco. That had been the place he grew up and had left so many things behind. No he wasn't supposed to think about her, but at times he couldn't help it.

As he walked up the stairs, he stepped on something soft. He bent down and picked up the yellow blanket. He headed straight up to the nursery, where he saw a now familiar scene in front of him. Liz was trying to calm down little Evan, who was fussing. Leo walked over to her and took the baby away from her who instantly calmed down.

"I have been trying to calm him down for the past hour." Liz said tiredly.

"Yea well, this little guy wants to be with his daddy. Ain't that right?" he said in a childish voice as the brunette baby let out a happy gurgle. Liz slightly bit her lip. Ever since she had brought Evan home, she had started feeling guilty about lying to Leo. She had to admit that she loved all the attention she received during her pregnancy and she hadn't heard from Tyler since she told him off in San Francisco. Maybe this was the right thing to do.

"Yea he's a regular daddy's boy. But since I carried him for 9 months you can carry him the rest of the night." Liz said as she got up and headed out of the room.

"Ok honey you get some rest." Leo said while gazing down at Evan. After he had seen Liz was gone he walked to the rocking chair as sat with Evan. He gazed into the baby's dark brown eyes. "I know the truth about you." He said while he looked at the boy's features. "But it doesn't matter anymore; you are all I really have. To hell with your mother, but you need her to grow up the right way. But she is not there for me, I once had someone there for me, but she's gone. Don't worry champ, I'll never leave you." He said as he placed a kiss on Evan's forehead.

* * *

Piper sat in the nursery beside her bedroom. After her sisters had gotten over the shock of what she had done, they demanded that she move back into the manor so that they could help her through the whole ideal. She didn't have a real problem with that, because for the first few months after her broke up, she would spend them crying and hardly doing anything. But her sister's had helped her through it all. 

Growing through her pregnancy wasn't fun. Especially since Leo wasn't there with her. Sometimes her mind couldn't help but wonder to what he was doing. He was probably with Liz playing with their newborn. These thoughts usually brought a tear to her eye. She was brought out of her thoughts by the soft whimpers of her baby. She got up and walk over to the bassinet. She reached down and picked up the little baby. The baby had features which resembled Leo so much that it hurts.

"Shh Wyatt, mommy's here." She cooed the baby as she gently rocked him. Her sisters didn't understand why she wanted to call him that because she wanted to forget about Leo. But she couldn't help it, she wanted something for her child to have about his father aside from his good looks which he inherited. Wyatt opened his bright green eyes and looked at his mommy as his whimpers decreased.

"That's ok, baby. You know you are going to be a real looker when you get older and will have all the girls behind you." Piper said as she chuckled. "But promise me one thing, don't lead a girl on. Not like how your mommy was, ok." She watched as he blinked his eyes, it looked as if he was agreeing with her. She got up and placed him back in his bassinet and kissed his forehead.

"Piper, are you coming back downstairs, Dan's waiting?" Phoebe said with a funny smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Dan?" Piper said in an annoyed voice. Phoebe had been trying to hook her and their next door neighbor up ever since she moved back into the manor.

"Right, still we are waiting for you."

"Ok hold your horse Pheebs." Piper said as she started to walk out of the nursery. She took one look at Wyatt before turning on the night light and switching off the light switch. "Sweet dreams baby."

**Ok guys,**** this is the last chapter of Lie About Us. How do you think Leo found out about Evan? And how does Dan fit in the picture? Will Liz's guilt ever get the best of her? I hope you guys liked it and I want to thanks all those who reviewed on the past 11 chapters:**

**Charmed12373 **

**piperleoforever21 **

**niketa**

**AsherSmasher**

**SinfullShocker **

**ausrox101**

**xheart to thee**

**-0-charmedfreak-0- **

**COPhoebeP3**

**Jorden's Prayla **

**Nicole**

**heather1021 **

**Strizzy **

**versatilecutie**

**czee**

**PiperandLeoFan101 **

**charmedlady72 **

**emaline5678 **

**Magie **

**Waheeda**

**And look out for the sequel "No More Lies". I'll post it as soon as you guys give me the go with your reviews, you know the drill.**


End file.
